All the Small Bits
by kbeto
Summary: A collection of unrelated Flones drabbles. Fluff, rated T because there's always a hint of naughtiness somewhere.
1. Part I - Hot Soup

_Disclaimer: Not my prompt, just something some cute anon put in my askbox._

_A/N: Since I published this on tumblr, I figured it wouldn't make a difference put it here. I'm probably uploading a few others the same anon sent me, so it will be a small collection of drabbles.__ :P I'm having a bit of trouble with my computer and only heavens knows when it'll be over. *sighs*_

Hot Soup

"I still don't know why I let you talk me into things every bloody time," Tom sighed. His day so far hadn't been one of his best, and he certainly didn't feel like having anything other than Chinese for dinner, preferentially at his flat.

Danny, who almost never took 'no' for an answer, looped an arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling the boy closer to him. "Come on, Tommy! You're getting free dinner _and_ it's that soup you love; you have to cheer up!" he grinned, kissing Tom's cheek, as they entered the restaurant.

"I don't think anything I say will change your mind." Tom sighed again, but let himself be led to their table. There were some families with kids around, and for a moment Tom asked himself if they weren't intruding an area reserved for families, rather than couples. Either way, it didn't take long for a young waiter to take their order and bring the soup back, which elicited a loud response from Danny's stomach.

"Looking good, innit?" he clasped his large hands together in anticipation for a delicious meal, at the pace that Tom ordered something to drink, still keeping the same tedious face. "I know what ya need!"

Tom frowned watching his boyfriend place a spoon over the bridge of his own nose. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"Belt up, I wanted to join a circus once! I'm almost getting it—"

The spoon dipped into Danny's plate splashing hot liquid on his chest —not a good day to wear his shirt buttoned so low, you see— making him leap at the burning sensation and hit the underside of their table with his knee, spilling some soup on Tom and even more on himself and his lap. A string of swearing came out as Danny pushed his chair back and got to his feet, knocking the tray off the waiter's hand and spilling his and Tom's Coke on a skinny guy sitting on a table nearby.

Everything happened so fast that Danny barely registered the situation, until he saw a toddler in one table clapping and chanting _"again"_ before his mum —Danny assumed— told him to be quiet.

Danny looked back at Tom with wide eyes, realising the destruction he caused in a mere instant. "I'm so—"

"I'm afraid I have to ask you two gentlemen to leave," a man in black —shoulders as wide as a wardrobe— lifted Danny up with little effort. "You are disturbing our customers," he told Danny firmly, whilst Tom slowly got up and followed them to the entrance.

When they were finally outside the restaurant, Danny started a long apology, saying how everything backfired and his plan of cheering Tom failed. It wasn't until Tom's guffaw to got audible levels that he realised his boyfriend had a massive grin on his face, dimple poking and everything.

"My life would be boring without you," Tom confessed, kissing Danny's cheek and lacing their fingers together.

Danny beamed with accomplishment, knowing that his plan worked, even if in a very unusual way; nothing in the world would be more rewarding than making Tom smile.

~Fin~

_A/N: Anon said "Imagine Danny trying to make Tom laugh in a restaurant by balancing a soup spoon on his nose but it all goes wrong when the spoon falls into the soup, making scalding hot soup spill all over Danny, which makes him jump up and knock the table with his knees, causing soup and Coke to spill all over all four of them. However, Tom would be laughing his head off as they were kicked out, so it'd be worth it to Danny."_


	2. Part II - Idiot

_Disclaimer: Not my idea and I don't own a single thing on it._

_A/N: Another prompt from Flones anon._

_**Anonymous** I'm not really a soup person, that's why I didn't bother picking one. Hehe! But maybe it's something like mushroom! :P Yeah, I noticed that, too. But since the anon didn't say anything about Pudd before (and I'm always slipping some Pudd into Flones fics) I decided to leave them out. We'll never know the truth unless they message me again. *shrugs* Thanks for reading, darling! :D_

Idiot

"Tom, I need a shower, too!"

Tom emerged from the bathroom, hair drenched to the point droplets would fall on his face, before running along the bridge of his chiselled nose and finally landing on his chest. The scene was enough to diminish some of Danny's annoyance —especially with the SpongeBob towel hanging so low on Tom's waist— though still not enough that he would forget his boyfriend turned him down from showering together.

"You twat, I should have gone first!" Danny huffed, readjusting the towel on his shoulder. He tried his best angry face, but Tom knew him better than to believe his little façade.

"Well, you would be missing me marking my territory. _Good luck_ in there," Tom teased, playfully holding Danny's chin up with two fingers, their faces just a few inches apart. "I'm going to our room, be quick and join me, okay?"

Danny grinned back, marvelling on the quick kiss he received. "Tha' sounds good," he replied and stepped into the bathroom eager to finish his shower. Only that he didn't last more than 5 seconds inside, the door swinging open as he came out holding his nose with one hand, and wafting around with his shirt.

"I'll get ya, Fletcher!" His blue eyes went ablaze the instant he saw Tom doubled with laughter —clutching at sides— and his first reaction was to tackle the blond to the floor. They began a wrestle/tickle match, which seemed favourable to Danny, though his advantage only lasted until he fell for an old trick.

"I'm naked, that's not fair!"

"Okay, I'll let ya—"

Tom threw his boyfriend off balance with a thrust of his hips, reversing their positions and pinning Danny down. "You're so innocent that I almost feel bad doing this," he grinned, holding Danny's hands above and starting a merciless tickle session.

"S-Stop, Tommy!" The urge to laugh was too much. In an effort to escape, Danny flailed his arm around, accidentally hitting Tom's face, who then fell to the side with a bloody nose. "Oh my God, Tom! I'm so sorry!"

Danny shuffled over to check the damage he'd done, though Tom assured him everything was fine, it was just a tiny cut; not a single nose got broken due to their antics. That didn't seem enough, though, as Danny closed his eyes and begged Tom to hit him in the face as hard as needed.

"If I had hit you, would you feel happy hitting me back?" to which Danny shook his head. "Then, you have your answer, dimwit!" Tom grinned, stealing a quick kiss.

The next day when they visited Harry and Dougie to have lunch together, Danny was surprised to find 'IDIOT' written on his forehead— Dougie literally fell to the floor laughing when he saw it. He should have known there was something wrong with Tom deciding to walk to their friends' house, and not letting him take a look at any mirror that morning.

~Fin~

_A/N: Anon said "Tom teasing Danny for making the bathroom smell after he "went" and Danny mock-wrestling him in return, only to accidentally punch him quite hard in the face and give him a nosebleed. Danny can't stop apologizing and although Tom says it's alright, Danny wakes up with 'Idiot' written on his forehead in permanent marker and doesn't realise until almost lunchtime."_


	3. Part III - Cook

_Disclaimer: Still not owning any._

_A/N: Prompt from Flones anon. I changed things a little bit, though._

_**Anonymous** Nah, Tom just did a number two. The perks of living together for so long, I guess. BWAhaha! OMG sounds a bit pervy! But again, what doesn't sound a bity pervy in this fandom, right? BWAhaha! Thank you, Nonie! :D_

_**New Girl** Oh, dear... Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm only uploading these drabbles here because they're already on my blog; unless it's a Teen Wolf fic you won't see any new story from me uploaded here. :( But yeah, Clumsy!Danny is my entire existence, actually. BWAhaha! Thank you for reading! :D_

Cook

"What do I do, Harry?"

There was a long pause coupled with humming, before Harry finally replied something from the other side of the line. Tom had already kicked his feet up and adjusted himself on the sofa, letting his head dip into the fluffiest cushion in the house— despite his attempts of getting relaxed were sure not being successful so far.

"_Why don't you just talk to him?"_

"Haz, If that's advice I would like to hear I would have called Dougie instead!" Tom snapped, returning to sitting position. "Besides, he asked if there's anything wrong and I said it's all fine."

"_Aren't you a little idiot?"_ Harry's laughter filled Tom's ears, and Tom would have smacked his drummer with a pan, but he figured it wouldn't do him any good— not to mention he wasn't winning in strength against the fir brunet any time soon. _"Try dropping some hints and pray he'll notice. We both know how Dan is."_

"That's actually a good idea! Thanks, mate!" They said their goodbyes and Tom threw his phone back at the sofa, scampering to the kitchen.

He was sure that even Danny would get the message from those little things. Unfortunately, Danny being Danny proved to be a miscalculation in Tom's plans, and that's why one week later he and Danny sat before uncooked spaghetti unceremoniously strew on a huge bowl— raw onions, unpeeled potatoes and other few things siding it.

"Uh, new recipe?" Danny asked, waving a strand of spaghetti to find out it's _really_ uncooked.

"Dan, I'm tired of cooking every night! Why don't you take me out for dinner any more?" Tom pouted, brow furrowed in a rather adorable toddler-ish fashion. "Didn't you notice the strange things I've been serving all the week? Blimey, I even added salt to our lemonade yesterday!"

Tom surely didn't expect Danny to walk around the table and sit on his lap, peppering the pale skin of his neck with kisses. The kisses moved slowly along his jawline and chin, until the brunet got access to Tom's lips and they kissed properly for an entire minute.

"Silly Fletcher, I love everything ya do. Just tell me when ya don't feel like cooking, eh?" Danny replied when they broke apart, giving Tom a final peck and then laughing. "Just promise ya won't put asparagus in the pudding again, please. Tha' was really weird!"

Tom guffawed, throwing his head back with his eyes closed. "Okay," he nodded weakly, taking Danny's hand in his and kissing it. Maybe he had underestimated Danny's perception a little bit.

~Fin~

_A/N: Anon said "Tom getting sick of making dinner every night and gradually slipping grosser and grosser stuff into Danny's dish to try and get him to cook. Danny, however, notices no difference until Tom gives him a bowl of uncooked spaghetti strands and a raw onion, along with a pout."_


	4. Part IV - Sick

_Disclaimer: I'm bored and I own nothing._

_A/N: Another prompt that I changed a few things.  
_

_**Anonymous**__ I guess so! BWAhahaha! I gathered as much, but still I wouldn't be eating anything Tom made! :P_

Sick

"He'll kick my sore arse out, I know!"

Dougie's laughter died down, on the other side, after Danny's pained confession. He had been trying his best to make a sick Tom feel better and cheer his husband, but all that he had so far was a long string of mishaps that would have earned him at least a punch, were Tom not the eternal well of patience and kindness Danny learnt to love over the years in the band.

"_I know it seems like you're trying to kill him, but I don't think T-bag would want a divorce, Dan."_

"Ya would change your mind if Harry tried to drown ya in chicken soup," Danny scoffed, clawing a handful of his curls and giving them a slight tug. Just remembering how he almost cooked Tom in hot chicken soup, made a bowl of oatmeal that looked like concrete, and almost poked one of the those brow eyes out— it was enough to make him cringe, and that didn't amount to _half_ of what happened.

"_I'm serious, Dan,"_ Dougie sighed, assuming a more serious tone. Even if he had nearly peed his trousers whilst Danny narrated his shenanigans as a nurse, he knew just how much their friends loved each other, and how much Danny could a worrier about anything involving his beloved Tom. _"I'm sure Tommy's glad he has you to look after him. Even if you're not the best nurse to ever walk on this planet."_

"Thanks, Donner. I wouldn't know tha' without your help," Danny replied sarcastically, ending their call with a displeased grunt. Maybe he should have called Harry instead of Dougie— at least he wouldn't hear 90% banter and 10% actual advice. "Like Tommy would be grateful that I almost killed him!"

"But I _am_ grateful."

Danny looked over his shoulder to see Tom's weak figure leaning against the door frame, a duvet wrapped like a superhero cape around his shoulders and a tiny smile upon his face. His features still looked a bit paler than usual, and his cough —although not as bad as in the morning— made him look rather frail.

Danny sighed, getting up and walking over to check Tom's temperature. "You twat, watcha think you're doing?"

The question seemed merely rhetorical, as Danny picked the blond up in bridal style —the human bundle secured tightly against his bare chest— and marched upstairs to tuck his husband in bed again. He also scolded Tom for not staying in bed and even going downstairs when there was absolutely no need to, and seemed rather disgruntled.

"I'll be fine as long as you're with me," Tom whispered, kissing one of the freckled cheeks. "I know your heart is the right place," he smiled again, closing his eyes slowly; he knew Danny needed to hear those words, and the sensation of lips on his forehead told Tom he was right.

~Fin~

_A/N: Anon said "Danny trying to look after Tom when he was ill and accidentally messing up everything nice he tries to do eg. leaving chicken soup on the hob for too long and it bubbling over, poking him in the eye while giving him a head massage, holding his sickbowl but dropping it on him and sick pooling on Tom's duvet, but Tom not minding any of it because he has Danny's undivided attention and he loves him."_


	5. Part V - War

_Disclaimer: I'm bored and I own nothing._

_A/N: This was a somewhat wild prompt? It's sort on the crack side, I guess._

_**Anonymous**__ Impossible to be mad at Danny when he's trying his hardest, so yeah, maybe we should award him with a 'you tried' star! BWAhaha! OMG I'm not trying to kill anybody with fluff! Hehe! Thank you! :D_

War

Harry took a double check on the radiograph in his hands, tilting his head sideways. He seemed confused, maybe even a bit disgusted by it. "I don't even want to know," he shook his head, furrowing his brow.

"Speak for yourself, because I know I want details!" Dougie dismissed his boyfriend's statement with a wave of his hand, pulling a chair to sit closer to Tom's bed. "How the hell something like this even happen?"

The guilty look Danny and Tom exchanged readily gave away that any explanation wouldn't be as clear as Dougie needed— they were there when it happened, but nothing in their story made much sense, no matter how they explained it.

"It's not like we know much more than you two do," Tom shrugged.

"In my defence, this little twat started everything," Danny chuckled, flicking Tom's ear and pressing a kiss to the pale temple. "He started a war."

In fact, Tom declared war the moment he decided to apply some make-up on a sleepy Danny's face and asked his unsuspecting husband to take the trash outside. Danny knew something was wrong when a woman holding a baby crossed the street to purposely avoid him, after he pulled a silly face at the baby and received a scream instead of usual childish giggles. When he saw his reflection on a mirror, a week-long prank war started, ranging from pictures of Nicolas Cage randomly placed around the house, to swapping salt with sugar for salad.

Tom's face split in a wide grin. "But you have to admit you lost it when you found out about your blue hair."

Danny reached for his shaved head instinctively, scoffing. He had to say goodbye to his curls due to Tom messing with his hair products. "Ya wanker! It'll be yonks till it grows back!"

"I'm glad you're not getting divorced, but that doesn't explain the loo brush up Tommy's arse," Dougie cut in, sensing an imminent tickle war in the air.

Tom nodded in agreement, before retaking their story. "As I said, Dan lost it when he realised his hair was blue. I just didn't think he would confront me in the bathroom, though."

It was Danny's turn to give a smug smile. "Blue looks good on ya, me thinks."

"He tried to do the same to me, we wrestled and somehow naked me fell over the loo, and you know what happened afterwards."

"I'm slightly relieved to know it didn't involve anything kinky," Harry sighed, placing the envelope back on the bedside table. "I gather your stupid prank war is over?"

"It is because I win," Tom smirked, pulling out a bottle of baby oil and unceremoniously dropping it on Danny's lap. "Help yourself."

None of the four could remember the last time they laughed so hard.

~Fin~

_A/N: Anon said "Tom putting make-up on Danny in his sleep and inciting a prank war which ends abruptly when Tom ends up in the emergency room with a loo brush stuck up his bum."_


	6. Part VI - Hoarse

_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be living below The Equator if I owned anything in this._

_A/N: This is my the last prompt I'm writing. I'll publish a list with every single one I received from my anon(s) on tumblr under the 'drabble' tag, in case somebody want to fulfil any of them. My contribution to this fandom and tag ends here; I hope you have enjoyed the ride, girls and boys! Bye bye! XX_

_**Anonymous**__ Yeah, I'm pretty sure somebody did the Nicolas Cage thing on tumblr at some point! Hehe! It's just a sign that you haven't been completely corrupted by this fandom, I guess! Let's say that Tom sang "U + Ur Hand" to Danny for a few days. ;) Thank you! :D_

Hoarse

"You were amazing last night! I get super excited just thinking about, though I know we can't do that every night."

_Ya make it sound dirty Tommy._

"Maybe you're the one thinking dirty thoughts, Jones!" Tom rolled his eyes, after reading the message Danny wrote on his iPad. "Here, drink this," he offered his husband a mug with a warm drink.

_Hehehehe! It was a bit innit?_

In spite of himself, Tom chuckled, seeing as Danny winked at him with the most cheesy expression in the world, mouth open and everything. One would think that losing his voice would be enough to get Danny quiet for a few days, but Tom learnt that there's no stopping his clown side.

_I hope it won't taste like balls._

"It's lemon and honey, not water and salt! And wait, are you implying my balls taste bad?"

The last bit sent Danny off the edge, and he drenched himself in the infusion, since he had the mug to his lips when he started laughing. Good thing he had bought a waterproof case, or they would be one tablet short.

_Naughty Fletcher._ _Now I'll need more!_

Tom sighed, taking out some tissues to dry Danny's chest and lap. "I'm only doing this because I hate seeing you in bad shape," he confessed, drying the skin and then the fabric of the wet shorts. The previous night was magical for them all, and Tom couldn't remember a time he saw Danny shine as much as he did on their 10th anniversary gig.

_My boxers are wet too. ;)_

"Shut up!" Tom laughed, throwing the used tissues on Danny's face when the brunet wiggled his eyebrows in a knowing way. "I'm not getting anywhere near _that!_ I'll be right back with another mug."

_We can wait. :D_

"Pervert. That willy better stay away from me," Tom snorted, leaving their bedroom to prepare some more of his homemade medicine for his lovely —yet horny— husband.

~Fin~

_A/N: Anon said "Imagine Tom making hot lemon and honey for Danny after the RAH gigs because he'd strained his voice."_


End file.
